StarLord and his Accuser
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Just some one shots with Peter Quill and Ronan the Accuser. Some will follow the story line others will not. (Will contain slash)
1. Homesickness

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Guardian's of the Galaxy. They belong to Stan Lee and Marvel comics.**

 **Pre-slash: Peter Quill/Ronan the Accuser**

 **AU somewhat.**

 **Homesickness: A** **sad or depressed from a longing for home or family while away from them for a long time.**

Upbeat music filled the small living room from the record player placed on the wall. It was a little out of place among all the futuristic gadgets but he liked it. The player reminded him of home. He moved to the beat of the rhythm singing along to the song until he was pretty sure he could be heard down the corridor of the building. Not that he really cared.

What made him stop however was the deep amused chuckle. He turned to face the open living room doorway and shifted from foot to foot.

"Please, do not stop on my account," the man in the doorway smirked teasingly. "I was rather enjoying the show you were putting on."

"How long have you been standing there?" Peter asked walking over to the player and turning the music down.

"Not long, I'm surprised you didn't sense me sooner. Though it seemed to me you were in your own little world."

"In a way…I suppose I was," Peter nodded walking over to the bar. "Was there something you need? Can I get you a drink?"

"Gamora mentioned you seemed to be a little down lately, she said that it was polite to ask how you were," Ronan seemed to struggle a bit as he got the words out not sure how to make it sound.

Peter chuckled a bit and picked up his drink. "Just a bit of homesickness."

Ronan looked confused. "Homesick? But are you not home?"

"I…well yes…in a way but my home home…Terra…I miss it sometimes…" he looked down at his glass.

"I'm sorry…" Ronan walked over and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder trying to comfort the man. "I do not pretend to understand what you are going through…But I can see that it makes you sad."

Peter was surprised at the sudden contact from the Kree. The man hardly ever touched him seeming to keep space between the two of them. He wasn't sure what to say at that moment.

"I'll get over it," was the first thing that came out of Peter's mouth. "I always do." He gave a slight smile as the man lowered his hand taking a small step back.

"May I show you something?" Ronan asked motioning to the door with his arm. "You may like it."

Peter nodded and downed his drink setting in the sink and following the man. They walked out of the room and down the corridor. Peter smiled at some of the passing people and a few of the girls. Ronan nodded in acknowledgment somewhat ignoring the appreciative glances some women and men were throwing the Kree as they walked back. Peter found himself feeling oddly dare he say…upset by it?

He frowned to himself as they walked. He knew attractiveness when he saw it and was not afraid to admit to finding some men handsome or cute. Girls did the same to each other. He just never thought of Ronan in that way.

The man was taller than Peter by about a foot and a few inches give or take standing to a full height of seven foot five, though he did slouch a bit to seem less intimidating. His skin was of course a nice shade of blue and he had many scars from past wars and fights. His eyes were blue and his hair was short and a light shade of brown. It made him seem almost human.

He blinked as he walked into the man's back and almost fell backwards a hand wrapping around his wrist firmly but not tight enough to hurt and he found that amused smirk staring at him once more.

"Are you alright?" Ronan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…sorry, I uh…got distracted," Peter coughed awkwardly into his arm as he straightened up.

Ronan nodded and let him go before turning to face the door in front of them and pressing his hand to the screen pad and stepped back as the doors slid open. The two stepped into the room and the door slid shut behind them.

"This would be my room," Ronan answered as he turned on the light. "You may have a seat if you like." He motioned to the chairs and couch set up in front of a TV. Peter sat down in one of the chairs finding it rather comfortable.

He watched Ronan walk over to a book shelf and go through a few things before he walked back over to a box. "I do not remember where I acquired it, but perhaps this will help you?" he held out the box to the Terran and sat down across from him.

Peter, the curious man he was, opened the box and pulled out the small clear orb. He looked at Ronan. "What is it?"

"It will show you want to see. Just say something, anything, any time, any place and it will show you," the taller man explained.

He looked back at the orb and hesitated before speaking. "Colorado Springs, 1988…Colorado hospital…" the last part ended in almost a whisper as he watched the orb fog up before clearing again showing him the large building. "Room 229…"

Peter did know he was crying until he felt a callused hand wipe a few tears that made their way down his cheek. He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down but that only made it worse as more tears came before he was out right crying. And he couldn't stop. Years of pent up grief just bubbled to the surface, he was going to make himself sick if he kept this up.

He didn't stop even as Ronan pulled him into a hug rubbing small circles on his back in an attempt to sooth him. The Kreen wasn't used to much emotion, years of training had made him build wall around himself to block out things that could be considered weakness.

He rubbed Peter's back and held him to his chest sitting back in his chair the man almost across his lap now. The man's cries soon died down and he was reduced to stuttering breathing and sniffles. Ronan offered him the tissue box and Peter blushed embarrassed as he took a few and wiped his eyes as he slowly stood up.

"Would you like-"

"Keep it," Ronan interrupted. "I have no use for it…I want you to have it…a gift of our friendship."

Peter smiled a bit and picked up the orb. "Thank you Ronan…" he squeezed the Kree's shoulder and walked towards the door. "Really…thank you."

Ronan nodded and watched him go.


	2. Jealousy

**A/N: I do not own the characters of Guardian's of the Galaxy. This isn't really following a story line it's just a bunch of one shots based on emotions and actions.**

 **Pre-Slash Peter Quill (Starlord)/Ronan the Accuser.**

 **I apologize if some of the character's seem OOC**

 **Enjoy :3**

 **Jealousy:** An emotion felt when they feal one will take what they covet or have, often used in a relationship. **  
**

Ronan watched Peter interact with one of the Novacore soldiers. They were speaking animatedly waving their hands around and laughing at certain things. He didn't know why he was watching them interact. He could care less really he could. He wasn't at all upset by the way the soldier kept touching his shoulder, or his hand. Or the way he was looking at him and leaning in too close for comfort. Not that the terran seemed to notice.

"Green is not a good color on you."

Ronan blinked and looked down raising an eyebrow at the raccoon like animal sitting to his left.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Green is not a good color on you. Gamora can make it work but you not so much."

"I do not understand…" Ronan frowned.

"You're jealous," Rocket stated in the most obvious way. "It's written all over your face when you look at Peter and the soldier."

"I am not…Jealous…" Ronan shook his head.

"Hey guys," Peter grinned as he walked over with his hands in his pockets. "What's up?"

"Just having a nice chat here," Rocket answered. "Who's your new friend?"

"That was Freddie. He invited me out to drinks at this new bar."

"How nice for you, and here I was saying me and the human rock should go out and get drinks sometime. Why don't we make it a group outing?" Rocket offered.

Peter grinned and Ronan willed himself not to react.

"That sounds great. I'll let him know and we can all meet back here at say seven?"

"Sounds great," Rocket nodded smirking up at the blue man. "We'll see you then."

Peter nodded and headed off to his room while dialing the guards number and letting the man know missing the tinge of disappointment in the man's voice as he agreed.

Ronan was brought of his thoughts once again as a small furry hand grabbed his own and began tugging him down the hall.

"Where are you taking me now?"

"Shopping."

"Shopping?"

"You know, the thing people do when you need something to wear."

"But...I have clothes already," Ronan blinked confused. "Why do we need to shop?"

"Because you want to look good for Peter and you want to show up the other guy, a duh."

Rocket rolled his eyes. "Honestly you need to a class on human interaction."

Ronan shook his head and just followed the short racoon as the two started walking down the hall to the exit.

* * *

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Rocket smacked Ronan's hand and the kree grunted.

"These pants are to tight."

"They're fine."

"I can barely move..."

"You look good."

Ronan huffed and crossed his arms over his chest stretching the material of the black t-shirt he was wearing and looked down at the grey tight jeans he was forced into and paired off with ankle high men's boots.

"Stop fidgeting. Here he comes." Rocket nudged him with his elbow and Ronan straightened up more as Peter and the guard, Freddie, _What sort of name is Freddie,_ Ronan thought shaking his head a little.

"Hey, new clothes?" Peter looked Ronan over.

The Kree nodded. "Picked them up earlier today actually."

"You look nice," Peter smiled.

"Thank you..." he replied.

He glanced at Peter. He was dressed in pair grey jeans, what looked like cowboy boots and a long sleeved button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"You look nice as well."

Peter chuckled and smiled "Thanks."

"Right so everyone looks nice," Freddie chuckled awkwardly. "We should head inside?"

"Yes. Inside sounds great," Peter nodded. "Lead the way."

The group followed the guard into the bar and they took a seat at a table. Ronan hunkering down a little bit to get a bit more comfortable.

"I'm buying first round, what's everyone drinking?" Peter announced.

"I should buy, I invited you," Freddie said mostly looking at Peter.

"You can buy the next round," Peter replied shaking his head.

"I'll just have the strongest thing here," Rocket waved his hand.

"Ronan?" Peter looked at the Kree.

"Just a vodka cranberries fine if they have it." He nodded.

"I'll have a beer," Freddie answered.

"Roger that. I shall be back in a bit," Peter stood up and walked over to the bar and ordered their drinks missing the look Freddie shot him as he walked away.

"So, Freddie, how did . ?docid=44972160u and Peter come into contact?" Rocket asked.

"Ah I actually arrested for drunk rough housing a few nights ago," Freddie answered chuckling. "And then he threw up on my shoes."

"Really? How interesting."

"And after he got bailed out, we got to talking and grabbed coffee and well..." Freddie shrugged. "I've always wanted to try it with a terran male."

Ronan blinked. "Try it...?"

"You know, sex?" Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"He's not very good with that sort of think. Verbally anyway," Rocket told him.

"Ah," Freddie nodded. "I'm gonna go see if Peter needs any help with those drinks." He stood up and walked over to the bar.

"So...the only reason he invited Peter out was just so he could get laid?" Ronan asked slowly.

"It seems so," Rocket nodded.

"I will be right back," Ronan stood up and walked over to the bar.

Ronan walked over to the bar and frowned when he didn't see Peter or Freddie getting drinks. He looked around and spotted what looked like the two of them in a small corner pressed up against each other making out rather heavily.

Rocket glanced over. "Everything alright?"

"I think I am going to go home."

"How come?"

"Because if I stay I do not think I can accountable for my actions. Please give Peter my apologies." Ronan shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked over of the bar and made his way home.

* * *

"Hey, we missed you at the bar last night," Peter leaned against the wall. "Rocket and Freddie got into this drinking contest and it was pretty funny."

"Oh? I am apologize by something had come up," Ronan glanced over before returning his attention back to the punching bag currently taking the brute of what Rocket seemed to deem correctly, as his jealousy. He was imaging the punching bag as Freddie's face.

"To bad, we had a lot of fun," Peter smiled.

"So I keep hearing," Ronan nodded starting to punch the bag harder adding a few side kicks here and there.

"Those Novacore guys have pretty good pay salaries too, I mean, his apartment," he whistled and shook his head. "Maybe I should join Novacore."

"You know you were just a conquest for him," Ronan suddenly said throwing a particularly hard punch at the bag.

"I, what?" Peter blinked frowning. "He wouldn't do that..."

"He told me and Rocket himself. You were just a notch on his bedpost as you say sometimes."

"You know if you didn't like him you could've just said something..." Peter straightened. "No need to make lies up about a nice guy."

"I was not-"

"Forget it. Jack ass."

Peter stalked out of the gym and Ronan blinked.


	3. SpooningForeplay

**A/N: I do not own the characters of Guardian's of the Galaxy. This isn't really following a story line it's just a bunch of one shots based on emotions and actions.**

 **Slash Peter Quill (Starlord)/Ronan the Accuser.**

 **Sorry it's kinda short.**

 **I apologize if some of the character's seem OOC**

 **Enjoy :3**

 **Spooning: In which two people lie close together sideways and front to back with bent knees, so as to fit together like spoons (Cuddling, kissing)**

 **Foreplay: sexual activity that precedes intercourse**

"Mmm what are you doing?" Peter asked opening his eyes a little bit to look at Ronan.

The kree was continually shifting about in the largish bed wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer so that his back was to the other man's chest and pulled the sheet up to cover them more.

"Spooning with you," Ronan finally answered once he was comfortable.

"Spooning? I didn't think you knew what that word meant," Peter chuckled.

"Gamora spoke to me about it earlier today," he answered. "Do you not like it?"

"Woah, woah, you spoke to Gamora, about spooning with me?" Peter asked slowly.

"I speak to Gamora about a lot of things concerning you...am I not supposed to?" Ronan frowned.

"Depends on what you speak to her about..."

"Mostly just things that you like and things you do not. Do you not want me to speak to her about you anymore?"

"No, that's fine...I just thought you meant you speak to her about certain things we do...like...sexually I suppose I mean."

"Oh...she and I have spoken about those things too ow!"

Ronan frowned and rubbed his arm. "You pinched me..."

"You tell Gamora about what we do in bed?!"

"Well she asks..."

"That doesn't mean you tell her."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would upset you. I won't speak to her about that sort of thing again,"

Ronan kept his arm around him.

"It's alright, you didn't know," Peter shook his head and shifted around a bit to kiss him. "I can't be upset at you for that, but she has a long talk coming to her."

Ronan raised an eyebrow and kissed him rolling over onto his back with Peter on top. "And how do you propose to do that?"

"I have my ways," Peter placed his hands on his bare chest. "But I do not want to talk her while you and I are in bed together. It's weird on so many levels."

Ronan chuckled. "Then what do you propose we do in the mean time?"

"A few things I suppose," Peter pressed down with his hips and bit back a smirk as he ground their hips together.

Ronan groaned and raised his hips a little. "What sort of things?"

Peter leaned down and kissed him biting his lower lip and sucking while rocking his hips more. He let go and started to kiss down his chest.

"Things, that will lead to greater things if you must know," the terran sucked on his neck.

He let out a small yelp as the Kree suddenly flipped them pressing Peter into the mattress with a smirk. "I think I know what these greater things may be."


	4. Date

A/N: Sorry for the long note and that this one is kinda poorly written. I was really stumped with what to write about but I managedish lol. Enjoy

 _ **DATE: A social appointment, engagement, or occasion arranged beforehand with another person:**_

"Hey…Do you mind if we talk?"

Ronan looked up from the book he was reading and saw Peter standing in the open doorway. He looked tired, and upset.

"What it is wrong?" Ronan asked. He set the book aside and sat up as Peter walked into the room and sat down in the chair across from him.

"I owe you an apology…I shouldn't have gotten mad and yelled at you…You were right. He did just use me. I was too stupid to see it."

"I'm sorry," Ronan said. "He, as Gamora likes to say, was an asshole."

Peter smiled a bit and nodded. "He was an asshole. A huge asshole…but really, I am sorry about getting mad at you. It wasn't fair to you."

"I understand why you did it," Ronan told him.

"Let me make it up to you. Dinner, just the two of us. Say tonight at eight?" Peter offered.

"The two of us? Like a date?" Ronan asked slowly.

Peter nodded. "Is that a problem?"

The Kree shook his head fending off a blush. "Eight is fine. Shall I pick you up then?"

Peter nodded and stood up. "I will be ready…I think."

Ronan chuckled and stood up walking him to the door. "I can't be accountable for my actions if you aren't," he teased lightly.

Peter blushed a little and rolled his eyes. "I'll see you at eight."

* * *

Ronan took a deep breath before knocking on the door to Peter's apartment. He heard the beeping from the locks and the door slid open.

"Right on time," Peter said pulling on his coat.

He looked the Kree over. The man dressed in a simple black jeans with a dark blue sweater, dress shoes and a black coat in his hands. The sweater of course, did nothing to hide the man's exceptional frame and Peter had to refrain from biting his lip.

"Are you ready?" Ronan asked catching his attention.

"Hmm? Oh yeah," Peter answered getting his keys and closing the door behind him. "There's this new restaurant that just opened I thought we could try. They've been getting excellent reviews."

Ronan nodded as they walked outside. Peter led him down the street to the restaurant and Ronan beat him to the door and held it open for him.

"Hello. How many will be dining tonight?" the hostess asked.

"Two please," Peter answered. "Outside if a table's available."

"Of course," she smiled at him and got two menu's. "Right this way please." She led them outside and over to a table.

Peter and Ronan sat down across from each other and she handed them menu's. "Can I start you off with anything to drink? Water? Wine?"

"Can we have a bottle of your house red wine?" Peter asked.

She nodded and walked off to get the bottle.

"So, what looks good to you?" Peter asked scanning his menu.

"The steak sounds nice," Ronan answered glancing up at Peter from his menu. "With the garlic pasta."

"Garlic, always a good choice," Peter smiled. "I think I'm going to have the spaghetti with the meatballs. I heard it was really great."

After ordering they sat in mostly relative silence and sipped their wine.

"I..I really am sorry about what he did to you..." Ronan said breaking the silence.

"Not as sorry as he is, gave him a nice right hook though. Probably won't be able to eat anything but soup for the next week," Peter replied with a shrug. "And even then it's okay..."

"How come?"

"I found someone better who's been in front of me the whole time and I was just to pig headed to see."

Peter smiled at him and picked up his glass.

Ronan blinked. "Do you mean me?"

"I don't see anyone else sitting across from me," Peter laughed a little.

Ronan was saved from saying anything else as the waitress brought their food leaving them to eat in an awkward silence. They skipped desert and Ronan being the gentleman that he tried to be, paid for their dinner despite Peter's protests.

"I'm sorry if I uh came on to strong back there..." Peter apologized as they walked back. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea...I do like you but you probably don't see me that way and-"

He was cut off as Ronan leaned down and kissed him. Wrapping an arm around his waist and drawing him closer before pulling away with a small smirk. "Do all terrans talk so much? Or is it just you?"

"It's a bad habit," Peter cleared his throat blushing. "But that's a really good way of getting me to stop talking."

"Should I do it again?"

He nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back. They pulled away after a little flushed.

"So um, we should do this again sometime," Peter said as he stopped outside his apartment.

"The awkward date or the kissing?" Ronan joked.

"I'd settle for both," Peter answered. "Night Ronan."

"Night Starlord," Ronan winked as the walked to his room.


End file.
